


The Whole World Can Talk

by stepquietly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Lu have this long-distance thing figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World Can Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks go to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/profile)[**missmollyetc**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/) and [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/)**thefourthvine** for the speedy beta services.

They’ve discussed what’s about to happen, but there’s a vast difference between planning and doing.

Eddie’s nervous when he sets up the laptop. He waits for Skype to log in and then dials Lu's contact, until his voice is echoing around the room.

“Hey,” he says, nervous, palms sweating

Lu says, “Hey” back, voice tinny through the speakers.

Eddie messes around so the video on his end is activated but - “Um, your video isn't -”

“Damn video connection won’t load,” Lu cuts in. “Forget it. Let’s just focus on you this first time, huh?”

There's a long pause where Eddie feels helpless and nervous, looking from the laptop screen back to the Millers, who are hovering in the doorway of his bedroom, and then back to the laptop.

“We - I don't have to do this,” he offers, and waits out the long silence on the other end.

“Let's try this out,” Lu's voice comes through, serious and focused is a way that he so rarely is off the ice. “Guys, you up for this?” his voice calls out, and Ryan startles. “Yeah,” he calls back, still by the door. Noureen looks thoughtful even as she runs a hand down Ryan's back soothingly.

“Eddie, you hard yet? Ready for this?” Eddie has to swallow desperately, throat dry with how much he wants it. He nods, then realises he’s going to need to provide more. He says, “Yeah. I’m good. I’m ready.” He can’t really bring himself to move too far away from the laptop, so he stays standing between the desk and the bed, waiting for something to happen.

“I don’t think you’re ready,” Lu teases. “How about you take your clothes off first, then we talk about ready, huh?”

“You’re an asshole,” Eddie mutters in the direction of the laptop. “I don’t even know why I like you.” He pulls off his clothes, strips down until he’s totally naked, and leaves his clothes in a heap.

“No accounting for taste,” Lu calls out cheerfully, and Noureen snorts a laugh.

“You guys remember the rules, right?” Eddie checks with them, and Noureen nods as she walks over. Ryan stays by the doorway, though he slouches down now, looks less like he’s about to bolt and more like he’s settling in for the show.

“I remember,” she says, and runs a hand down Eddie's chest, all the way, until she can grasp his thickening cock. She thumbs over the head, and Eddie leans in towards her, curves slightly around her shorter figure. “Careful, baby,” she says to him, teasing, “you’re going to block the shot.”

“Listen to the professional,” Lu’s voice tells him, and Eddie lets her reposition them, get them closer to the bed and more in line with the laptop’s camera. She walks over to the laptop and taps a couple of keys, waits until the image of the room fills the screen so he can see the edge of her head, the bed, his own flushed face and chest, the jut of his cock.

“Better,” she says, and goes back to him. She pulls Eddie down so she can kiss him, slim arms winding around his shoulders. The silky material of her top rubs against his stomach, over his cock.

She pulls back and runs a hand down his chest, over his nipples and to his cock, tightens her fist slightly too tight. Eddie hisses, his head dropping back involuntarily. “No, keep going,” he blurts out when she loosens her grip, jerking his head back, eyes flying open so he can see her face. She grins at him while she jacks him a few times, slightly dry and uncomfortable but _good_ , before she steps away.

“Later,” she promises him. “How about you be good for us now? You want to help me and Ryan get our clothes off too?” Eddie flushes as his dick jerks.

Noureen doesn’t miss it. “You can be really good for us. Good for me and Ryan, and good for your guy too.”

“Shit,” Eddie whimpers, legs abruptly trembling, feeling oddly light headed with how much the idea of that is working for him. He leans into her, can’t seem to help himself, wants it so much.

“Baby,” Noureen whispers to him, “focus. Come on, you want to help me get this off.” Eddie nods, and helps her strip out of her long silky shirt and jeans.

He’s about to pull her bra off when Lu says, “You’re blocking the shot again.”

Noureen throws the laptop an exasperated look. “And you’re ruining the mood.” Eddie hugs her for that one and huffs a laugh into her hair.

“Hey,” Ryan offers, still leaning against the wall near the door, jeans visibly tented. “You gonna get into my wife’s pants, or what?”

“Yeah,” Noureen teases. “When you getting into it?”

“I still can’t see anything,” Lu complains, and Eddie is probably never going to get off at this rate with these assholes.

“Shut up, I’m telling you what I’m doing, okay? So everyone knows what’s happening. That good?”

“Well, it’s sort of ruining the point of this whole Skype connection thing we’ve got going,” Lu snarks, and Noureen throws her hands up in the air. She steps out to the side. “I’m taking my own damn bra off." She reaches back and unclasps it, lets it slide down her arms and onto the carpet. "You see what you idiots have reduced me to?”

Eddie doesn’t bother to answer, transfixed by all the skin on display. Noureen’s got small, high breasts, dark nipples, and Eddie runs his hands up her sides until he can cup her breasts, dips his head so he can lick around one, sucks hard so she gasps and goes up on her toes, fingers clenching in his hair.

“Fuck,” she mutters, and Eddie scrambles to hook his fingers in her panties.

“Wait,” she gasps, and grabs his wrist. She breathes deeply. “No, we’re doing this right.” She strokes a thumb over the skin of Eddie’s wrist and stretches up to whisper in his ear. “You be really good for us first and earn that one,” she tells him, and Eddie’s fucking _gone_. He doesn’t even know if he’s getting enough air, cock so hard it hurts, and he can't focus on any one thing, constantly looking from her face to her breasts to Ryan slouched in the doorway watching them to the laptop screen where he can see all three of them. He's so aware of the rustling sounds coming through the speakers and Lu’s heavy breathing on the other end that it’s a fucking feedback loop; the thought of Lu being turned on to see him like this is turning him on even more.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“Ryan?” Noureen calls out, raising an arm to beckon him over. “Him too,” she tells Eddie and watches him reach out for Ryan with shaking hands. “You’re doing great,” she says, body pressed close against his side.

Eddie nods but keeps his eyes down, and reaches for the bottom of Ryan's t-shirt. Except there’s hands in the way pushing his hands off.

“Hey, man, I'm not that easy,” Ryan says. “You gotta give me some sugar first.”

There's a sharp crack of laughter over the speakers, and something in the room relaxes. It’s still hot but it’s less tense somehow. Better.

“You aren’t ready for my sugar,” Eddie taunts, and yelps when Ryan pinches his side.

“I’m not ready but my wife is?” he says.

Eddie shrugs, grinning like an asshole. “Hey, man, you said it, not me.”

They look over at Noureen and she just snorts and gestures to herself. “None of you are ready for this jelly.”

“It’s true.” Ryan shrugs and grins as he leans in to kiss Eddie, close mouthed and chaste at first, until Eddie relaxes into it. Then it’s slow and careful, and Eddie’s mouth feels sensitive, tender with how Ryan’s kissing him, nipping at his lips.

Ryan's got his hands all over Eddie, clenching at his waist, swiping up to cup the back of his head, then dropping down to grip Eddie's ass. Eddie groans into the kisses, and he startles when Noureen's voice comes from behind him. “Ryan’s a good kisser, right?” she says, voice husky, and Eddie really, really agrees.

He doesn't bother to answer, just gets his hands up to unbuckle Ryan's belt, yanks at it while he nips at Ryan's lower lip. He feels suddenly pushy and aggressive, desperate with the urge for them to do more.

“Shit,” Ryan mutters, tilting his head back so Eddie can mouth a trail of short, stinging kisses down to his collarbone. Eddie shoves one hand into Ryan's boxer briefs to pull his cock out while the other pushes against the material of his zipper, trying to get enough leverage to massage Ryan's balls.

Over the sound of Ryan’s groans, Eddie can just make out the sound of Lu jacking off, an occasional wet slapping sound echoing through the speakers. It's ridiculous how much that works for him, and he groans into Ryan's mouth, hips pushing forward to bump into his own hands, which are still working Ryan's dick and balls.

“Baby,” Ryan pulls away to call out, and Eddie's about to answer automatically when Noureen says, her own voice hoarse and wanting, “Yeah, you can come. Go on, honey.” Eddie's brain is still trying to catch up with that when Ryan comes, cock jerking in his hand.

There’s come beginning to slide between Eddie's fingers and onto his own stomach, his hips jerking sympathetically even though he's still hard and leaking, rutting against the V of his own wrists and Ryan's jean-clad thigh. “Fuck,” he grits out, desperate, ready for anything, _fucking anything_ , so long as he gets to come.

“Hey, hey, hold on,” Ryan says, voice soft, and Eddie groans, because Ryan's putting his hands on Eddie's wrists to pull him off his cock and shit, god, Ryan's still wearing all his clothes and Eddie's fucking naked, it's - he can't - it's all –

“Lu,” he calls out, voice cracking, and Lu says through the speakers, “Yeah, baby, I'm here. You're doing good, I promise. You're doing just what we needed. It's good. You're good.” Eddie's so hard it fucking hurts, and Lu's voice sounds so good, sounds like if he closed his eyes he could pretend Lu was here with the three of them.

“Come on,” Lu prompts, his voice soft, “one down, one to go.”

Eddie has to shove his palms against his eyes for a second, struggle to breathe through the arousal, before he can bring himself to turn away from where he’s leaning into Ryan’s body to see Noureen spread out on the bed, a hand working under the red cotton of her panties.

“Finally got around to me, right?” she jokes, and Eddie ducks his head, embarrassed, because it’s not precisely like he forgot she was there exactly, but he maybe wasn’t paying the sort of attention he could have been.

“It's okay,” she says, smiling at both of them, one hand dragging the nail of her French manicure lightly against a nipple, and the other slowly emerging from her panties. “Come here.” Her thighs are damp and the crotch of her panties is soaked, and fuck, Eddie is hardly thinking when he climbs onto the bed and starts kissing his way up her leg, spanning his hands out across her hips.

He needs to take a minute, has to press his face against her thigh and breathe heavily, until he can get himself back under control. He’s leaking everywhere, ready to come just from the feel of the bedspread on his cock, and Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever had anything like this before.

He watches as Ryan zips up and comes around the other side of the bed to kiss Noureen, soft and lingering. “Feel good?” Noureen whispers, and Ryan doesn’t bother to answer, strokes his fingers across her cheeks and kisses her over and over, the wet sound of it loud in the silence.

Eddie isn't sure whether he's earned the right to take Noureen's panties off, but he doesn’t think he can ask, since the two of them seem oblivious to him at the moment. He watches as Ryan thumbs Noureen’s nipples, licks into her mouth and then dips his head to kiss at the hollow of her throat.

He ends up looking back at the laptop screen, some sort of unformed thought about Lu helping him at the back of his mind, and is surprised to see his own face angled awkwardly, flushed pink under his beard, the line of his body spread out over the bed and the Millers kissing, the contrast of him and Noureen mostly naked and Ryan fully dressed.

“Go on,” Lu whispers, his breath on the mike almost eating up the words.

Eddie nods and lowers his head, hooks a finger into the crotch of her underwear so he can pull it to the side and start eating her out, his own hips grinding into the mattress. He rubs the fingers of one hand on the sheets, trying to get all of Ryan's come off, as he licks up her slit, before he pushes two fingers into her, hard and fast, while he flutters his tongue around her clit.

“Shit,” she gasps, and her thighs lock around his ears, and fuck, Eddie's never been this hard in his life. It hurts, he hurts, and he's making desperate noises that vibrate against Noureen's cunt as she clenches down around his fingers.

She’s fucking wet from playing with herself, from watching Eddie get Ryan off, and Eddie works his tongue as much as he can, long, flat swipes up her cunt before he tries to feather his tongue against his fingers and over her clit. He crooks his fingers and works them in and out of her in quick stabs, his own hips fucking into the mattress with the same rhythm.

Her hands come to his shoulders to dig her nails in as the muscles in her thighs tighten and spasm. Eddie's desperate by this point, has to pull back and roll aside, whimper, “Shit, Lu, _please_ , please, let me," a hand tight around the base of his cock to stop himself, or maybe to jack himself off, he barely knows anymore, except Lu says, “Turn around, man. Come on, near the camera. Let me see you do this,” and Eddie almost can’t hear it through the sound of the blood pumping in his ears.

He shoves himself desperately to the end of the bed, keeps his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see the fullscreen image of himself, legs splayed, hand digging into the muscle of his thigh to help him wait, cock leaking, until Lu finally says, “Okay, now. Go for it. Let me see you do this for me. Be good this one last time. You’ve been so good for us all. ”

Eddie whimpers, practically curled into himself, jerking in quick, hard motions.

“Look at yourself,” Lu urges, “so fucking pretty.” Eddie forces his eyes open to stare at the screen, at the way his face is flushed and his mouth is open, bitten red, at how he looks like he'd let anyone do anything to him right now, fuck him any which way, so long as he got to come, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't, because _Lu_. And Lu helped him do this, this whole night.

And when Eddie finally comes, it's like he can't breathe for how fucking hard it is, his hand still working, the sound of Lu's breathing echoing over the speakers and ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> (I can't believe how amused I was when I titled this after a Skype tag phrase. I'm ridiculous.)


End file.
